


Proposal

by WeasleyLover10



Category: American Actor, Chris Evans-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Proposals, San Diego Comic Con 2014, and the name is the same, i'm just not that creative, it's the same superhero character, somewhat related to my other stuff, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyLover10/pseuds/WeasleyLover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris proposes to his girlfriend with a little help from their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

 

The roar was insane. She could hear the buzz of people from deep within the hallway that she and her cast mates were hiding in. She could hear Renner’s infectious laugh from the other end of the hallway and walked over to join them. She couldn’t contain her grin even if she wanted too. She slung her arm over Aaron’s shoulder.

“Ready for the madness that is San Diego Comic Con Johnson?” She said with a smile.

“Not even a little bit!” he said smiling back.

“Don’t worry! You’ll be great!”

He gave her a grateful look. She kept mingling with her fellow cast members essentially laughing non-stop. She sent a quick text to Scarlett, letting her know about the craziness, hoping she was feeling alright and telling her that she missed having her best friend at her side. She craned her neck looking around for her meatball of a boyfriend, wondering where he could have gone. She missed having him by her. She was too used to his presence always surrounding her. Which was easy enough seeing as he was a good half foot taller than her. She felt an arm reach across her hips, pulling her into the persons body. Their thumb rubbing up and down the side of her silver and bronze dress.

“Where you been?” She asked caressing the sweater covered arms of her boyfriend.

“Alright Avengers! Showtime!” Downey yelled carrying his silver briefcase.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

“I had some stuff to take care of. Sorry. You get to sit next to me during the panel though.”

“That’s right! I do don’t I? Good!” She said giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

He laughed at her as she skipped a few feet down the hallway towards the roar. It took her a minute however, to realize that the majority of the hallway was now empty.

“What the hell? Evans, where the hell did everybody go?” she said turning to face her boyfriend.

There he was. Down on one knee, a small box being turned nervously in his grip by his nimble fingers.

“Oh my God.”

“Sarah.” He started.

“Oh my God!” She repeated.

“Sarah Collins. Love of my life. I want to be with you and only you for the rest of my life. I want you to be the Mother of my kids and my partner in crime even when we aren’t superheroes anymore. So, please will you marry me?”

She was totally speechless at this point, happy tears rolling down her face so she just nodded. Chris grinned and placed the ring on her finger. Then he wiped the tears off her face, dragged her to him by her waist and dipped her into a heated kiss. She grinned the whole time, putting her arms tight around his neck. Positively beaming in between kisses. She thought she could faintly her the cheering of her co-stars but her blood was still pounding in her ears.

“Alright now come on you love birds! We have work to do!” Robert said as he corralled them toward the screaming fans.

“Wait! You knew?! And didn’t tell me?!” She said

“Course we knew!”, said Jeremy, “How the hell do you think the hallway stayed clear!”

* * *

 

Chris had already been called to the stage so Sarah was waiting for Robert to make her introduction. A shit eating grin still on her face.

“The Mistress of Emotion, herself! SAAARRAAHHH COOOLLLINS!”

She laughed once she heard the music. The crowd went crazy when they saw her. Robert gave her one of his roses and she kissed his cheek. Then gave a little curtesy to the crowd before dancing her way over to her fiancé. He was shimming his shoulders at her which made her erupt into giggles. He gave her a wink as she danced back at him.

“Also I’d just like to announce that my buddy Chris Evans popped the question to our very own Sarah here. And to nobody’s surprise she said yes!”

Sarah and Chris both flushed at the deafening roar. It was impossible to hear anything.

“This is crazy!” She yelled in his ear.

Then suddenly there was a “KISS! KISS! KISS!” chant going on. Quickly joined by Robert, Jeremy, Hemsworth, Mark, Cobie and Sam. The couple looked at each other.

“What’s the harm right?” He said to her grinning.

“I’m so going to regret this later!” she yelled back, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. When they broke apart he was gripping her tightly to his chest as she looked at the crowd smiling.

Eventually everyone was announced and they all got the chance to sit down. Sarah’s hand was playing with Chris’ fingers while she still could before anyone noticed.

“Congrats on the engagement you two!” Chris Hardwick said happily.

“Ok! Can I just say I was ambushed man! They were all in on it! Even Scar was! She just texted to tell me Congrats and that she’s happy for me which is fine! But, nobody told me a damn thing!” Sarah said, getting a good chuckle out of the crowd.

“That kinda defeats the purpose if you know Baby.” Chris Evans said smirking

“I..you…JUST SHUT UP!” She said with a huff. Everyone laughed at her.

“Stupid Asshole!” she muttered under her breath but clearly loud enough that Chris heard her because he broke out into hysterical laughter. Earning him a weird look from everyone.

Hardwick went down the line asking everyone question. She sat with her head propped up by her hand, staring lovingly at Chris. She made some obnoxious peanut gallery comments every now and then, much to the amusement of everyone.

“Hey there Sarah! How are you doing today?” Said Hardwick from down the line.

“I’m fabulous! I mean I just got engaged so that made my day.” She said with a laugh.

“What can we expect for your character this time around?”

“Well, We saw her expand in Cap 2 you know. She’s not just Cap’s Girlfriend. She’s very much a Shield agent and a deadly one at that.” There was a laugh at that last comment. “She’s going to continue that and she has a pretty huge role in Ultron. I mean what with her powers being what they are she more or less represents the good of Humanity. And Ultron hates that. He’s definitely out for blood, for all the Avengers but Amore is for sure at the top of his list.”

“And since you kinda brought it up, what about her relationship with The Captain? Cause you know they get engaged in the Ultron Comics.” The crowd went wild at that suggestion, which made Sarah laugh. Chris bumped her with his shoulder and she kissed his cheek.

“What I can say is that their relationship since Cap 2 has definitely gotten serious. She’s essentially his rock now. And even though he knows Bucky’s out there, Amore is the most important thing to him. He’s fighting for her and she’s what connects him to this time period now.”

“We’re adorable!” Chris butted in.

“Oh for sure! We’re my OTP!”

“I don’t even understand what that means…”

“Oh Baby, it’s a good thing you’re cute.”

He glared at her and she giggled, winking at him.

* * *

 

She slowly made her way done the press line, starting to get exhausted.

“Only a few more and then you’re done for the night.” Her manager said as she adjusted Sarah’s hair, “Then you can hang out with your hunky fiancé.” Sarah laughed.

“Yeah finally some time to ourselves! And you know if you think about it, by extension you’re gonna be marrying Nick.” Hannah gave her a weird look.

“You say the weirdest shit when you’re tired.” Hannah said, sounding amused.

“I knoooww!” Sarah replied with a whine.

Sarah managed to find said fiancé right before her last interview. She wrapped her arms around his hips, hugging his back and playing with the hem of his gray sweater.

“Hey, Rives.” His nickname for her since he found out she grew up on the Connecticut River.

Sarah kissed his back through his sweater.

“Hi Boston.” He couldn’t turn in her embrace even if he wanted too because he was getting his make-up touched up.

“Are you coming over after all this?”

“Is that even a question?” She retorted.

“I just wanna cuddle with you right now.” She said quietly, only so that he could hear.

“Soon. You wanna spend the night?” He asked her equally quiet.

“We’ll see. Don’t want the temptation to be too great. Plus we have another busy day tomorrow.”

“True.”

“Alright! Let me go do this last interview.”

“Kay. Just knock on my door whenever.”

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Sarah knocked on his door. Hair in a bun, face scrubbed of make-up, dressed in skimpy pajama shorts and a Captain America 2 production t-shirt that she had stolen from Chris. The door opened soon after, Chris retreating back into the room as Sarah shut the door behind her.

“Beer, Love?”

“Yeah, that’d be wonderful.” She said and then proceeded to flop onto his bed.

“Tired?” He said with a smirk from near by the Mini fridge.

“Exhausted! Aren’t you?” Her voice muffled from her face being smushed into the bed.

“Beat.” He replied knocking the beer against her butt as he sat on the bed.

She rolled over and crawled between his legs, taking the open beer from his hand. He placed his hands on her bare thighs pulling her tighter into his chest as she took a couple of big swigs from her beer. She snuggled closer into his chest, finishing the last of her beer.

“You downed that fast.” he said chuckling.

“I just wanna cuddle ok? Is that a problem Evans?” She said sassily.

“Nope. No problems here.” He said quickly.

“Wait…Is that my shirt?”

Sarah blushed. “Uh…I plead the Fifth?”

“You’re such a dork.” He said flipping her so that she was pinned underneath him.

“This is not cuddling Christopher.”

“Are you complaining?” He asked, nibbling on her earlobe.

She squeaked and squirmed underneath his hold. He kissed her deeply, his tongue darting into her open mouth. She scrambled to get purchase on his hips. He stopped just as quickly as he started. She moaned from the loss of contact. Chris rolled onto his side pulling her with him and kissed her forehead.

“Sorry but I’m not gonna push it. You’d be upset.”

“I love you.” She responded.

He smiled at her. His hands running up and down her spine.

“Chris.”

“Yeah Baby?”

“We’re gonna get married.” she said smiling. Her hand tracing his jaw.

“Yeah. Yeah we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on Being Amore but writer's block! oh well! I also can't think of another name so they're the same oh well haha. Enjoy! As always you can check out my tumblr at Marvelislife10! oh and yes I grew up on the Connecticut River. It's a beautiful place!


End file.
